Pleasant
by ihearttheband
Summary: Her scent was something different...almost...pleasant...
1. Discoveries

The miko and his half-brother were arguing.

Again.

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to render them both unconcious. He leaned back against his chosen tree and closed his eyes. It was going to be a long night. The other humans, he saw, were ignoring the outburst. Apparently, this happened often enough. The kit and his ward were completely unphased as well.

"SIT BOY! I'm going home and THAT'S FINAL!"

The hanyou laid incapacitated within a crater.

_'That ends that then.'_ Sesshoumaru thought, finally getting comfortable.

He was about to start his relaxation for the night when he felt her terror spike.

_Dammit. That worthless hanyou won't be able to get her out of this one._

Sighing, he got up and started to walk away from the group.

"Jaken.."

"Hai, L-Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Should anything happen to Rin, your life is forfeit."

"Ha-Hai milord."

He didn't stay for Jaken's confirmation. He knew his orders would be followed through. Right now he needed to get to that troublesome miko. If she died, there was no way the jewel would be purified.

_That wench has a penchant for trouble. _

He knew joining his brother's pack was going to be exasperating, but this? This is just annoying.

It seems as though the miko had attracted a lizard demon, bent on devouring the flesh of pure maidens.

_Keh. How ridiculous._

After dispatching the lizard, he turned to the miko, his expression obvious.

"Domo arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama. Gomen for earlier. I forgot your ears are sensetive too."

"Hn. Miko, the well is in the opposite direction. Follow."

Wordlessly, she did as told. She was silent the entire way, for which he was grateful. His ears couldn't handle much more screeching.

"I will wait here and escort you back to the pack when you come back."

"Thank you, again Sesshoumaru. When I come back, I will bring something special for you."

"I require nothing from ningen, except obediance."

"Still though, I will bring you something back. I will be back in three days, Sesshoumaru."

"Hn."

She smiled and jumped through the well.

_Interesting...when she isn't surrounded by the other ningen and that hanyou, her scent is calming. It is almost pleasant._


	2. Sentiments

Kagome sighed when she reached the other end of the well. She found her way through the dark, while contemplating everything going on. Now days it seemed like InuYasha was intentionally picking fights with her.

_I just don't know what to do with him anymore. Itf I didn't know any better, I would swear he gets off on that kind of treatment. Sigh.. That can't be it though. Then Sesshoumaru. What about him? What's his deal lately? I mean, I'm not complaining. He has saved me so many times since he joined the group. I can honestly say I feel safer with him around. But that's just it though. It's Sesshoumaru! I'm not supposed to feel safe with him! I think a hot shower is exactly what I need._

"Mom! I'm back!"

"Oh! Kagome! How have you been dear?"

"Great! I will tell you everything after I take a shower."

"Ok dear. I will have some tea waiting for you."

"Thanks, Mom."

She deposited her bag in the corner of the kitchen and rushed up stairs. She could practically hear the shower calling for her. Grinning, she reached her destination. Just the very thought of the hot water, at her preferred temperature, without the possibilities of maiden-eating demons, had her giddy.

She turned the knobs to the shower seemed like heaven's invitation to relaxation. The scent of her lavender and euculyptus bubble bath was exactly what she needed. The scent wasn't flowery or overpowering. It had a very clean and relaxing smell. She sighed with contentment.

After waking up from falling asleep in her relaxing bath, she figured it was best to get out and discuss her Feudal Era Issues with her mom.

_Mom is extremely insightful. I can't believe I never noticed before. I guess I was too caught up in daily gossip to realize just how amazing Momma truly is._

It didn't take long for Kagome to get dressed and spill her inner thoughts to her mother.

"I just don't understand! They both have changed so much since Sesshoumaru joined the group. InuYasha is acting even more like a jerk than normal and Sesshoumaru actually saved me. REPEATEDLY!"

"Hm..well, we know InuYasha doesn't care for his brother. Perhaps he is acting in jealousy? And this Sesshoumaru...to me it seems like he just isn't expressive as everyone else, but that doesn't mean he doens't feel anything. He is a Lord, didn't you say? The Lords of that time, at least the human ones, had to seem emotionless, or any other person would come in and try to usurp their power, right? So with demons being more fierce and dangerous, it would only make sense that their Lords would seem cold."

"I never thought of it like that, Momma."

"Also, you say that he has saved you several times as well? He is inu correct? They tend to be protective and territorial with their packs. They may fight amongst themselves, but in the end, pack is always pack. And you my dear, have a way of drawing people in. You have an innate ability to draw people towards your heart."

"Thanks, Momma. Oh! I almost forgot! I told Sesshoumaru I would bring him something special back, but I have no idea where to start!"

"Well what is he interested in?"

"Power."

"What is a form of power you can bring back from our time to him?"

"Um...batteries?"

Kagome's mother just laughed at her daughter.

"Knoweledge."

"Knoweledge...how am I supposed to do that? I can't just bring him a history book. Not only could that affect our time drastically, he would scoff at the ideas of humans running the world."

"So, find something else. Take a guess. It couldn't hurt. Maybe find something that could help him relax? He must get stressed out often with all the duties he would need to attend to."

"Well, whatever I bring it has to be functional and have meaning. If I bring him some trinket, he would probably throw it away."

"You will think of something dear. Who knows? Maybe after this you and Sesshoumaru will become friends."

"I doubt that Momma."

Kagome let out a big yawn.

"I'm going to bed, I will see you in the morning Momma."

"Goodnight, dear."


	3. Deciding

Kagome walked through the halls of her school, lonely. Sure, her friends of this era were right beside her. That didn't stop her from missing the other side. She silently pleaded with the last bell to ring.

_Maybe I should go back a day early. Wouldn't that surprise everyone?_

She laughed to herself.

_There is still the matter of everyone's gifts. And by everyone...I mean Sesshoumaru. _

Now she was pouting. Noticeably.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Eri.

"Is that deliquent? Did he hurt you again?" Yuka pressed in closer.

"No! Nothing like that! It's just that I have to get some gifts and I have no idea what to get!"

"Oh! Like an anniversery gift?" Ayumi said, giving Kagome the 'wink wink nudge nudge.'

Kagome turned red from embarrassment.

"NO! Definately nothing like that! I told Sesshoumaru I was going to get him a thank you gift but I have no idea what to get him!"

Immediately Kagome's mind went into 'Oh SHIT!' mode.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Who is he?"

"What's he look like?"

"Is he like the others, Kouga and InuYasha?"

"Sesshoumaru is InuYasha's older brother. He saved me the other day and I was going to get him something to say thank you. But I have no idea where to start!"

"Oh! InuYasha's **older** brother? Is he good looking?" Eri started in.

"Is he single?" asked Yuka.

"Girls, quiet. Kagome isn't like that and you know it...but is he good looking too?"

Leave it to Ayumi to defend her and put her in a bind at the same time.

"Honestly? He looks like an avenging angel, with the haughty demeanor of the devil."

"Let me guess, he has that 'to die for' smirk too, huh?" Yuka chimed in again.

"Heh, heh...heh. You have NOOO idea."

_Like everytime he smirks, someone IS going to die..._


	4. Brainstorming

_**Brainstorming**_

"Well, what is his personality like?" Yuka said.

"Um...he is kind off...closed off? He isn't really a people person."

_Well, not a human people person. I don't know what he is like with other demons. I mean obviously he can't be an ass all the time if Rin follows him so blindly._

"Ok, so does he like reading, is he an otaku?" Eri chimed in this time.

"No, not really. I highly doubt he is an otaku. I don't know if he even likes to read."

"Oh! I know! What you should do is this..."

_That miko should be back soon. Ugh. I can smell the human reek even here at the well. At least it's not strong as it was though. _

_Hn._

_That miko is of no concern to me. _

_Feh. That wench needs to get back. I'm sick of waiting around for her. This is stupid. Just cuz that wench has to go to schooool doesn't mean shit to the search. _

_She needs to get her priorities right. Shard hunting first, everything else last._

_Who cares if I go see Kikyo?_

_At least Kikyo cares about finding the shards._

_Hmmp. _

_We wouldn't be having this problem if Kikyo was here._

It almost seemed like Sango could read his mind.

Staring daggers into InuYasha's skull, she announced she was going to take a bath and if that monk came anywhere near the hotsprings, he would get knocked into the next moon cycle.

_I hope everyone likes their gifts. Honestly, I hope Sesshoumaru likes his. Why does he have to be so damn hard to buy for? Jerk._

_Hmmph. I am so sick of arrogant jerks._

_Sigh._

_If only I could fall for someone like Hojo._

_Nooo!_

_I have to go for long haired, bad boys with seriously deffected personalties._

_Guys suck._


	5. Something in the Air

Kagome slipped back through the well, thinking on her gifts. She brought the normal stuff for everyone else. Sango got some beauty supplies and bathing stuff. Miroku was given more stuff to make his sutras with. InuYasha had been restocked on ramen and she brought toys and candy for Rin and Shippo. She brought AhUn some healthy snacks and even brought Jaken adiary for him to write all of his Sesshoumaru Praises in. That way his Lord would be written into history.

"Hmph. As if my Lord needs paper accounts to be remembered as the greatest demon in history."

"But Master Jaken," Rin started, "Lord Sesshoumaru may not kick you around as much if you write your praises instead of pestering him with them."

"Just be grateful that wench brought you anything. You're an undeserving cretin." said Inuyasha, shocking all those around him.

"Well, where is Lord Sesshoumaru? I brought him something as well."

"As if His Royal Icicleness would want anything from a human girl. You're so dumb, wench."

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" Kagome growled.

"Um, I um..."

"SIT SIT SIT! How dare you call me stupid, you JERK!"

Kagome stormed right past him and stomped right into the forest. Her energy aura was crackling all around her in a violent manner.

If it was one thing she absolutely abhorred, it was being referred to as dumb or stupid. She hated that more than she hated being confused for Kikyo.

She didn't notice all the wildlife had ran away nor did she notice how deathly quiet the area was. One second she was complaining about dumb dog demons and their attitudes and then she was knocked unconscious.

InuYasha's ears flattened against his head. That necklace and Kagome were going to be the death of him. If he were actually doing something other than sulking, he would have noticed something in the air was off.

In fact, the only person who noticed something wrong, was Sesshoumaru. And the Lord was a few miles off. It would take him a minute to come to the girl's rescue, if she were still in the same spot.


	6. Hung Over

_**Hung Over?**_

Ugh...I feel like I'm hung over. Wait. I don't drink. So my headache must have come from something else.

She rubbed her head where it was hurting.

Gingerly, she pulled her hand back and noticed a small spot of blood.

_Great. Another freaking damsel in distress situation. I'm tired of always being the damned damsel. _

She looked around, searching for any kind of clue as to what was going on.

_For being a captive, this dungeon doesn't look much like a dungeon._

The room had lavender walls, a stone fire place and rugs all over the floor. She also noticed that a tray of food in what looked like a small sitting area. Her stomach growled at the right time.

_Well, I hope it isn't poisened._

It didn't take but a second's worth of reassurance that the food would be alright.

Sesshoumaru almost let out a loud sigh.

_That wench is attempting to drive this Sesshoumaru insane. She attracts trouble like moths to a flame. Was it really a good idea to accept her into this Sesshoumaru's pack?_

He shook his head. That woman was going to be the metaphorical death of him.

He sniffed around to see if he could catch a scent. With his superior senses, it didn't take long.

_Hn. This smell is somewhat familiar. I know it from somewhere, but where?_

He followed it towards the North Eastern Borders.

InuYasha got over his pouting faster than normal as Kikyo's scent flowed into his range. He took off in her direction without so much as a second thought to his missing friend.

_Kikyo._

InuYasha ran a little bit faster. He could feel her soul collectors calling for him. Excitement laced his aura. His love had returned.

But somewhere in the back of his head, a little voice that usually went ignored, kept whispering something. He just pushed it further into the dark depths of his mind.

"So you have come to see me again, InuYasha. Won't my reicarnation be angry with you?"

"Feh. Who cares? She's gotten all buddy buddy with Sesshoumaru."

"Is that your reason for coming?"

"NO! I wanted to see you Kikyo. I love you. You know that."

"Do I?"


	7. Twerp

Kagome looked around her room. It wasn't bad compared to the other places she had been.

_Ok. So this is just plain weird. Any minute now, some one is going to barge in, call me a wench and demand I hand over the jewel shards to their leader._

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

A soft knock was heard as Kagome strolled over and opened the door.

"Fairest lady, is the room to your liking?"

"Um..sure. It's great?"

"Wonderful. My lord will be pleased. He has requested you meet him down in his throne room."

"Erm...ok.."

"Follow me, Lady."

Kagome followed the little old man for what seemed like hours.

When they finally made it to the throne room, Kagome was in for another surprise.

Instead of some giant warlord type, there sat a little boy who looked about the age of ten.

"Ah. There you are. How is you room? Do you like it?" came the squeaky voice of the boy.

"Um. Yeeaaah.. It's great. Really nice."

"Wonderful. I would hate to hear my bride to be is unhappy."

"Wait, what? Are you freaking nutzoid?"

"Ahahaha you are indeed humorous as well. You are my bride to be. You shall be number thirteen. You will be the most treasured and admired. For you are a great beauty and Prince Otokonoko will only have the best."

"I am not marrying you, you pint-sized, little TWERP!"

"Ahaha. Take her back to her room. Ahahaha...What is a twerp?"

It didn't take long for Sessoumaru to find the human shiro.

In fact, it was probably the easiest thing he had done in the last century.

He walked straight through the crowd of cowering guards and directly to the room the miko was being held.

He summoned some of his acid to melt the lock and pushed the door open.

"Miko."

"Sesshoumaru? Why are you here? Where's InuYasha?"

"With the other miko."

"Oh. Well. Let's get out of here."

Kagome wandered around with Sesshoumaru until she found the way out of the shiro.

At the front gates, the little prince, his butler and his guard, were waiting for Kagome.

"Halt. You shall not leave with my bride."

"Your...bride..." Sesshoumaru almost let shock taint his voice.

"IM NOT MARRYING THAT LITTLE TWERP!"

"Yes. She is beautiful and humorous. She would be the most admired in my harem."

"You want to marry the miko."

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't he, Sesshoumaru." She more demanded, than asked.

"Miko, you are clumsier than a drunken ogre. You also attract trouble like moths to flame. You got kidnapped by a mere pup."

At that, Kagome growled and took off into the forest muttering about stupid demon lords finally showing a sense of humor at the wrong time.


	8. Testy

"Halt!"

"I'm not marrying that little brat of a prince!"

"Milady! You must come back!"

"Miko. You attract a plethora of oddities."

"SHUT UP!"

"Milady! You must come back! Others will think you to be demon's whore!"

Kagome finally turned around and acknoweledged the poor guards.

Her energy signature was crackling and made even those who normally couldn't feel auras shrink with fear.

"I AM NOT MARRYING ANYONE. NOT YOUR PRINCE. NOT YOU AND NOT PRINCE ICICLE OVER THERE. LEAVE ME ALONE! I AM MY OWN PERSON. I WILL NOT DO AS YOU COMMAND."

After her outburst, all of the humans shrank back in fear.

"She must be a demon! Did you see how her aura turned dark purple?"

"Indeed. She must be for only a demon would not be interested in our prince."

Sesshoumaru nearly guffawed at the thought of that tiny, little wench of a miko being a demon.

"What's got you so amused."

"Humans are truly a strange species. Instead of taking information at face value, they invent idiotic reasonings for why things don't go their way."

'' What do you mean?"

"Those humans believe you to be a demon."

"What?"

"Surely they haven't seen you but for that minute. You are too clumsy to be a demon. This Sesshoumaru doesn't like to repeat himself, but this is worth the repeat. You. Got. Kidnapped. By a. Human. Pup. A whelp."

"GRRRRR. That's it Sesshou. You are NOT getting your gift. At least not for a while. Jerk."

SHe took off walking ahead of him when he stopped her again.

"To your left, Miko, you will find an onsen. I suggest you bathe. You reek of humanity."

"Hmmm. Why could that be? OH! I KNOW! I KNOW! I. Am. A. HUMAN. That means I smell like a HUMAN."

"Hn. Not normally."

And with that, Sesshoumaru said no more. Walking away, he contemplated the day's happenings.

_Did she really just call me Sesshou? Hn. How ridiculous._


	9. Alone in Your THoughts

_**Alone in your Thoughts **_

Kagome stormed off towards the hotsprings, yelling at Sesshoumaru.

"What's wrong with you!" she screeched.

"You reek of humanity. Go bathe. I shall stand guard."

_I wonder if Inuyasha knows how many times his miko is nearly captured or killed in one day. Probably not. That mutt has too much grave yard soil in his nose. It has weakened his already mediocore senses._

Something didn't set right with him calling her InuYasha's miko.

_Hn. She isn't InuYasha's miko. Like she stated, she is her own._

That didn't feel any better.

She stripped and dropped herself into the hotsprings. She sighed as she felt the hot water release her tension. Sesshoumaru was jut in the little thicket, a few paces back. She had her back turned to him and she was sure he would be respectful enough to not spy upon her bathing ritual.

_Not like he would want to spy on me any way. I'm not attractive like the others are. Besides, even he doesn't believe I have what it takes to be a wife. Hell, he was incredulous that I was even wanted for a harem!_

_Hmmph. I would make a great wife. I would be strong beside my husband's side. I would show him much honor with my intelligence and ability to be more than just a pretty face.I am a great mother figure to Rin and Shippo. They both adore me as I adore them._

_But not even InuYasha could see that though. He chose the dead priestess, the golem. I am alive. I am warm. I have a future. But he still chose her. _

_I guess I'm not worthy enough to be someone's wife..._

_Its no wonder Sesshoumaru found it entertaining that the ten year old wanted to marry me. _

_The pup, as Sesshoumaru said, doesn't even know the qualities to look for._

_Sigh. There is no way I can become the demure, seen but not heard, speak when spoken to type. It's just not me._

_Maybe I should just join a nunnery...or a temple..even then though, that's if they would except me._

Sesshoumaru sat there and twitched his nose.

Her scent went from angry, to relaxed, to despair. And now the stench of sadness and unshed tears permeated even the smell of the onsen.

_Can she not stay with one emotion? Her senseless contemplation on things that are inconsequential will be the death of my sanity._

Calling out to her from his place in the thickets, he broke her concentration on her despair.

''Miko."

He recieved no answer.

_Hn. Troublesome miko. What shall I do with you?_

"Miko." He said it more forcifully this time.

"What." She growled.

He could hear the irritation that filled her now.

"Stop that."

"Stop what, Sesshoumaru?" She snapped at him.

"Wallowing in self pity. It is ill suited to you. You are a strong, attractive female, for a human. Take no notice as to what others' actions may cause. They are below your stature. Cease your foolishness."

"Um... I think that was the nicest, if most backhanded, comment I have ever heard since coming to the feudal era."

"Hn. You would not do well in a harem, Miko. You are far too strong for that. Your mate would need to be someone who could subdue you but also empower you as well. This Sesshoumaru would not let you have a weak male. It is my duty as Alpha."

He quieted back down, leaving her to her thoughts and her bath. He sighed silently and leaned back against his chosen tree.

He didn't even notice his own tension until hers had faded away.

Kagome relaxed a little bit more. Just knowing that Sesshoumaru thought that she was a strong female made her feel a little bit better.

_That's right. Since he started traveling with us, he took up position as our alpha leader. I forgot about pack rules and such. AT least with Sesshoumaru, everyone is treated fairly. InuYasha can't rag us like he normally does._

_At least he doesn't think I am a complete waste of space. A useless copy._

_Sesshoumaru, I don't think you realize it, but I trust you implicitly. _

_You are becoming my closest, truest friend._

_At least I know you won't look at me with pity._

_You can actually see Kagome, can't you?_


	10. InuYasha's thoughts

InuYasha sat there by the campfire. It was late and neither of their missing companions had shown back up.

It didn't take much to distract the male from his thoughts though. Kikyo's soul stealers came into his range of senses.

_Kikyo._

InuYasha took one last look in the direction of his lost companion, and went the opposite way.

He came to Kikyo and was stunned by her ethereal beauty.

She was laying in a tree, across the branches. Her soul stealers were intertwining themselves around her, depositing the souls of other young maidens who had died to early.

Despite everything, he could still feel his heart beating for her. He kew that he would have tofollow her to the grave. He made a vow.

That was what kept him from getting close to Kagome. He loved both girls, and promised them both, and in the end he would keep both promises. He would always protect Kagome, but he would go with Kikyo.

"Kikyo."

"InuYasha. You have come for me once more. Is it that you feel jealous of my reincarnation's attentions to your brother?"

"No, Kikyo. I came because I love you. I want to see you. But I have a promise to keep to Kagome too. I have to protect her until Naraku is dead."

"Then you shall follow me to hell."

"Yes. That is my plan."

_Kikyo, how is it that you still have so much resentment towards me, even though you claim you love me? Naraku destroyed us, not me. I loved you then. I love you still._

Sango woke the next morning and noticed immediately that three of their companions where missing.

She woke the monk and told him her speculations.

"I think Kagome and Sesshoumaru are off somewhere together. InuYasha probably went to see Kikyo."

"Perhaps, but I don't think that Kagome and Sesshoumaru are up to anything...fun.."

"Hn. It is no business what this Sesshoumaru and the miko do, monk."

Sesshoumaru seemed to appear out of nowhere, with a sleeping Kagome laying in his arm and tail.

"I wasn't implying anything Sesshoumaru-sama. I was merely stating that I doubted you and Kagome took part in carnal pleasueres with one another."

"Indeed."

Sesshoumaru laid the sleeping girl on to her weird futon thing, where the children lay sleeping. As if subconsciously feeling her prescense, they snuggled closer to the girl.

"What happened to her, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked him.

"She was kidnapped, with the intent of harem initiation. This Sesshoumaru went to collect her. She bathed and fell asleep. This Sesshoumaru carried her back."

Both concious humans felt as if they were missing a huge piece of information.


End file.
